HieiKuwa Oneeshots
by Mihoshi05
Summary: 100 one shots of Kuwabara and Hiei for livejournal community. Some are completely random while others tie into each other. Rating has changed from T to M.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hiei's Hickey

Fandom: Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Characters: Hiei Jinaganshi/Kazuma Kuwabara

Prompt: Who

Word Count: 457

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Everyone wants to know who gave Hiei a hickey.

Author's Note: These are just a bunch of one shots I'm writing for a livejournal community. some may tie into each other. Some may not. I hope you enjoy.

Hiei's hickey

He didn't know how much longer he could take it. The staring. Hiei didnt know why everyone in Koenma's office was staring at him so intently. It was really beginnning to get on his nerves. 'If they dont stop staring at me I'm going to kill every one of them slowly.' he thinks to himself.

The fire demon was brought out of his thoughts by the sight of Yusuke walking toward him. "Is there something you want, detective?" he asked with a slight hint of irritaion in his voice.

Yusuke stopped about a foot in front of Hiei. "Are we a little feisty this morning Hiei. By the looks of things I'll guess it's beause you didn't get enough sleep last night," he said with a mirk on his face.

"Just what the hell are you getting at Yusuke?" Hiei didn't like the look in the teenager's eyes at all. It was beginning to make him nervous.

The young man's smirk just grew bigger as he simply leaned forward and poked at a spot on Hiei's neck that was visible above his cloak. "All I want to know is who gave you this?"

"Yes, Hiei. Who did you let close enough to leave a love bte like that?" asked the fox demon, speaking up for the first time.

' Love bite?' he thought to himself. Seeing the confused look on his face Botan came up with a mirror to show him Kurama was talkihng about. All he saw was a rather large bruise the size of a golf ball on the side of his neck. 'How the fuck did-' He stopped mid-thought as he remembers what happened last night and why the oaf wasn't here as well.

He was kinda surprised at first when Kuwabara had found him watching the teenager change from outside his bedroom window. The next thing he knew the oaf had pulled him through the window and started kissing him. It wasn't long before he had the red head screaming out his name from under him. He also remembered the young man had bit himhard on the neck to keep from screaming out even louder when he came. A smirk appeared on his face at the memories.

Everyone stepped back slightly away from the smirk and the look in the fire demon's eyes. "Do you still want to know who did this?" he asked as his smirk grew.

They all hesitantly nodded their heads, slightly afraid of the answer. He walked towards the door, but stopped before he opened to turn slightly to say one name. "Kuwabara." He knew he would never forget the look on their faces as he walked out of the offie and made his way back to his lover.

Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dreams come true

Fandom: Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Characters: Kuwabara Kazuma/Hiei

Prompt: Children

Word Count: 704

Rating: PG-13

Summary:Hiei finds out something about himself.

Authors Note: I tried my best to portray Hiei and Kuwabara as they really are. I just thought it would make a little more sense for Hiei to be pregnant than Kuwa.

Hiei walked out of the office with multiple emotions crossing his face. He couldn't believe what the demi-god had just told him. It was just to hard to believe. He knew something was off with his body, but pregnant? The fire demon still had a hard time wrapping his brain around it.

**Flashback**

Hiei hadn't been feeling like himself for the last few weeks, and decided to go see Koenma about. He could have talked to Kurama, but that would have led to the fox telling his lover Yusuke. Then Yusuke telling his best friend Kuwabara whom Hiei was currently shacking up with at the time. The red head was already doing so much for him and he didn't want to cause worry if there didn't need to be any.

He entered the office to find Koenma's desk clear of paperwork for once, and said deomn god missing as well. He was about to turn and leave when a thump and something sounding like a moan ame from somewhere on the right. Hiei amde his way over to the wall and slowly slid his hand along it until he found the hidden door. With a slight push, it slid open to reaeal Botan seating on a small counter with her dress around her hips and Koenma in between her legs with his pants around his ankles. Another moan was heard from the couple letting Hiei know they didnt hear him. So he cleared his throat to get their attention.

It worked as they stopped what they were doing and Koenma turned his head around to glare at him. "What the hell do you want , Hiei?"

Hiei couldn't help, but smirk at the situation. Convenient payback for all the times he had Botan interrupt him and Kuwabara during their 'activities' for missions. "I need to speak to you about something important. I'll give you a few minutes to...freshen up." With that said he closes the door bak and goes to stand by the demi-gods desk.

It didn't take long before a pissed Koenma and a blushing Botan came into the room. He wathed as his boss sat behind his desk and Botan exited the room through another door. "Dont you ever do that again, Hiei. Next time knock."

As usual the fire demon completely ignored what was just said and got straight to the point. "For the past two weeks. I've been feeling strange. I throw almost every morning and ertain smells make me want to throw up again. My nipples are extra sensitive and the oaf doesn't ,make it any better when starts to su-"

Before he could finish Koenma cut him off. "That's enough. I think I get the picture. I might have an idea what's wrong with you, but I want to take a few tests to make sure."

**End of Flashback**

An hour and three tests later, Hiei was on his way home with so many thoughts running through his head that he didn't even know he was home until Kuwabara opened the door. "Hey Hiei. Why are you standing out there? Did you-" He stopped in the middle of his babbling when he notices his lovers face. He quickly pulled Hiei inside and into a hug before closing the door. "What's wrong?"

The fire demon snuggled into the red head's chest before speaking. "Nothing is wrong, Kuwa."

" I know that look, Hiei. Don't try to-" He was cut off by Hiei.

"I'm pregnant." He stepped out of his lovers arms waiting for the dreaded reaction, but it never came.When he looked his heart skipped a beat at the sight before him. The tall young man had one of the goofiest grins ever seen plastered on his face and tears running down his cheeks. Before he knew it Kuwabara had him wrapped in a bear hug.

"Youve just made me the happiest man on earth." The redhead didn't even care how it happened he was just glad it was somehow possible.

Hiei relaxed into the hold of the one he loved. He smiled at thought of a little Kuwa or Hiei running around and knew it wasn't so bad after all.

I hop all of you enjoyed reading this shot and will continue reading them. I would like it very much if you leave me a review. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A present for Hiei

Fandom: Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Characters: Hiei Jaganshi/Kazuma Kuwabara

Prompt: Birthday

Word Count:1355

Rating: MA

Summary: Kuwabara has a special gift for Hiei.

Authors Notes: This is my first yoai lemon. So please dont be too harsh. This is dediated to Ai-Kusabama who wanted a uke Kuwa. See I do listen to my reviewers.

Close to the end of the fic you will notce these () Used in places of qoutation marks and these () is in place of apostraphes. My keyboard is a piece of junk and that key no longer works. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause and hope you will still consider reading my stories.

A present for Hiei

When Kuwabara had told him he head special to give him. This wasn't really what he was expecting. Today was his birthday, or at least what the team declared as his birthday being that he wasnt all to sure on when he was actually born. The closest Koenma could pinpoint it was the month of October, so they picked the 16th since it was in the middle.

His lover, Kuwabara, always made sure to try and get him the best present of all. This year he really did hands down. At that very moment Hiei had him underneath him withering and moaning with need. This year Kuwabara was giving him something he would never forget. He ws letting him be seme if only for one night. They had talked about it, but Kuwbara had always refused until now.

Hiei decided now was the chance to repay the red head for all the teasing he always had to endure. He leaned down to gently nip at a nipple earning a strangled gasp from his captive. He had his lover currently tied to the bed not taking any chances of his fun ending early. He leaned to to nibble in on the redhead's ear and whispered into it, "What do you want Kuwa?"

Kuwabara couldn't even think straight let alone answer with the smaller one grinding down into him. "Nnnugh..I ..want.." He is cut off my a particular hard thrust against his erection causing him to gasp and moan.

Hiei began to slowly make his way dpown the his body. "I didn't quite catch that love. What do you want?" He said this right before he took the head of Kuwabara's erection in his mouth and gave it a hard suck,

"Q-qu..it...t-tea..sing." He was able to gasp out. He tried to lift his hips in hope of more friction, but Hiei was currently holding them down.

He decided to give his love a little mercy he suddenly deep throated him causing the reciever to moan loudly. He conintued bobbing his head up and down until he heard Kuwa's breathing becoming heavier and his moans becoming quieter, which was always a sign he was abourt to cum. Not wanting for that to happen yet, Hiei abruptly released siad erection recieving a growl of disapproval from his lover. He made his way back up to his ear. "Don't worry the best is yet to come. Now suck." He stuck three fingers in front of the pink swollen lips. Eager to begin Kuwabara took the koorime's fingers in his mouth and began sucking them pretending they were the other's erection. This caused the brunette to moan into the redhead's neck in between bites and sucks.

When Hiei felt that his fingers were lubricated enough he reluctantly pulled them out of his mouth and started kissing him to distract him as he slid one finger into his puckered entrance. He slowly began to move it in and out. When it was time for another finger he leaned down to nibble and suck on a nipple causing the one on bottom to moan loudly and press down on his fingers. "H-Hiei."

"Eager aren't we?" He looked up at the flushed face of his lover with a smirk on his face. He almost came at the sight. He slid in the third and final finger barely able to control himself from just taking the redhead. Kuwabara let out low hiss at the pain, but it was quickly replaced by a loud moan as something that blurred his vision was brushed inside of him. The smirk on the Hiei's face grew when he realized he hit that spot the bigger man had used to torture him many time. He slowly brushed his fingers against it causing the other to gasp and writhe on the bed. "S-stop...t-teasing."

Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, he slowly removed his fingers and positioned his erection at Kuwa's entrance. "W-wait Hiei."

He looked into his lovers face to see him staring him straight in the eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Kuwabara shook his head no. "Untie me please. I need to touch you," he was able to gasp out. Hiei smiled softly as he reached up and untied his hands. Kuwabara quikly grabbed the back of his head and brought him down for a deep kiss. He released his mouth with a resounding smack and smiled. "Now I'm ready."

Hiei continued to stare deeply into his lover's eyes as he slowly began to penetrate him. He stopped for a moment when a sound of pain escaped from Kuwa's mouth. "Are you okay?" He nodded his head. "Just get it over with." Not needing any further encouragement Hiei quickly thrust the rest of the way in. He winced slightly at the pain of having his hair being pulled, but was more worried about how the other was fairing. Before he could say anything, Kuwabara softly thrust his hips against his signaling it was okay to move. He began to thrust slowly, but Kuwbara wasnt having any ofd that. Dammit Hiei. Im not made of paper. Move NOW. With that being said, it wasnt long before he had the one under him gasping for breath and seeing stars.

The sounds escaping his lovers were driving him wild. He leaned down to capture his lips in a heart stopping kiss. He rolled his hips driving the one below him crazy. Kuwabara wrapped his legs around his lover causing him to go deeper. Fuck Hiei. On that note Hiei knew he had found that spot again. He pulled out unil just the tip of his erection was still embedded then thrust back in hitting the spot dead on causing the kitten lover to let out a small scream. The brunette repeated this action each thrust harder than the last causig his partners voice to go harsh from screaming. Hiei knew he wasnt going to last much longer so he reached between them to grab a hold of Kuwabaras member and began to pump it in beat to his thrusts.

Hiei knew that the sight before him would be forever burned into his memories. After one partiularly hard thrust Kuwabara threw his head back and let out a harsh cry as he came all over their chests. With Kuwabaras muscles clenching around him it wasnt long before Hiei saw white and spilled his seed in his lover. His arms gave out as a wave of exhaustion hit him and he collapsed on the kitten lovers chest. Kuwabara loved the feeling of the smaller man against him.

Hiei didnt mind being mind being seme, but he preferred to be uke and having the feeling of being cared for. He waited a moment longer before slowly pulling out of his beloved ausing the temporary uke to gasp softly. He rolled over on his side and wrapped his arms around the larger mans waist. He snuggled closer when he felt Kuwas arms wrap around him in return.

I love you, Kuwa.

I love you, too. Happy Birthday.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I plan on posting more often. Im working on three more as speak so please be a little patient with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Dreams Really Do Come True

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakuso

Characters: Kazuma Kuwabara/Hiei Jaganshi

Prompt: Family

Word Count: 926

Rating:PG

Summary: Hiei and Kuwabara have a little family bonding in the hospital.

Dreams Really Do Come True

The sunlight filtering through the half open blinds, was the only source of light in the hospital. It made it a comfortable setting for the couple in the room to get acquainted with the little bundles they each held in their arms.

Even after all the hours the brunette spent in labor, he still couldn't believe he gave birth to two almost exact replicas of him and his mate. He finally got what he wished for the most. Sure he counted Yukina and the rest of the team as one, but they paled in comparison to what was in front of him at the moment.

Hiei watched as Kuwabara sat on the bottom of the bed gently rocking their son while humming a lullaby. Their son was almost a complete replica of himself except his starburst was red and hadn't accumulated that gravity defying habit yet. He looked down at the bundle known as their daughter currently residing in his arms. She was his Kuwa's replica down to the green eyes and red hair except one could tell her hair would be much straighter then her father's. They had already decided on the names for their children. Their daughter would be named Manami and their son would be Ryuu.

Kuwabara looked down at his son in awe. He was completely amazed by what him and his love created. He couldn't wait until they got old enough to talk. After a crack made by Urameshi, they couple already discussed what the children were to call them. Kuwabara would be called Dad and Hiei would be called Father. The redhead looked over at his mate and felt his chest swell with love and pride.

Feeling eyes on him Hiei looked up to lock gazes with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. "Is someting wrong, Kuwa?"

Kuwabara just shook his head and smiled softly. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. You put up with my idiotic moments and givning birth to our children. I will never be able to repay you for all of this or be able to express what you mean to me." He leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on the lips of the fire demon. He knew without a doubt that he would do anything to protect his children and his mate.

Hiei let a small smile appear on his face. "You don't owe me anyhting. Just loving me for who I am is enough. Besides I'm te only one who has an immunity to your stupidity." After he laughed a little at the look on his lover's face, Hiei became serious once again. "Kuwabara, You gave me a will to live. I used to think no one would love me and I would be alone for the rest of my life. I thought about ending it all quite a few times before I met you. Watching you fight to live your life and save the lives of others gave me courage to live mine. The day you told me you loved me for the first time, I made a promise to myself and to you. I promised I would never give up living as long as you are by my side."

Kuwabara couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks even if he wanted to. He was speechless and the only thing he could do was lean forwad again and kiss his mate licking his bottom lip begging for entrance. Access granted, Kuwabara deepened the kiss moaning slightly making sure to be careul with the bundles in their arms.

"Isn't that how you guys ended with those two?" a voice broke in. They pulled apart to see Yusuke standing in the door with the rest of the gang behind him. A blush appeared across Hiei's cheeks being caught doing something intimate. "Is little Hiei blushing?"

"Shut it Urameshi and come see your niece and nephew." He unwrapped Ryuu a little more before holding out his son to the spirit detective. Yusuke hesitantly stepped forward and took the baby into his arms.

"Wow. He's so small."

"Of course he's small. He's a baby and y'all call me stupid."

Yususke kept one arm securely around the baby and used the other to whack Kuwabara on the head. "Who are you calling an idiot, you moron?"

"Don't insult me in front of my children and mate." Kuwabara stood up and got into a fighting stance.

After passing the baby to Botan, Yusuke got into one as well and was about to strike when Genkai grabbed both of them by their ears. "Ouch Grandma what gives?"

"You both are acting like idiots. You two are in a hospital and there are many patients on this floor that need teir rest."

"But Grandma."

Hiei leaned back in his bed and watched his mate and best friend get chewed out by Genkai. He had already passed Manami to Kurama and turned to see the rest of the gang fawning over the little ones. Hiei closed eyes letting the sounds of what he thought he would never have lul(?) him to sleep. His family.

I apologize for the wait, but I've been experiencing some serious writer's block. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Couldn't Live Without Them

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Characters: Kazuma Kuwabara/Hiei Jaganshi

Prompt: Friends

Word Count: 455

Rating:PG

Summary: Kuwabara lets his friends know about his sexuality and is surprised at their reactions.

A/N:

Couldn't Live Without Them

Nobody knew better than Kuwabara how important friends were. He could always count on them to be brutally honest when no one else would and that was exactly what happened. Kuwabara had just finished telling his friends that he was gay and going with someone. Kirishima and Okubo were cool with apparently they figured it a long time ago and figured there was no way they could turn their back on the guy who has saved their lives on more than one occasion.

Sakamura on the other hand seemed to be the only one having trouble coming to terms with situation. He was currently pacing back and forward ranting about the evils of homosexuality. Kuwabara, Kirishima, and Okubo were sitting on Kuwa's steps in front of his house having their own conversation. They were talking about who the spirit detective was with and how long they had been together. When Kuwabara responded almost a year, Okubo hit him as hard as he could on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Kuwabara yelled while rubbing the bump that was growing on his head.

"Why did you take so long to tell us? I thought we were like brothers." All Okubo got in response was a glance at Sakamura who was still rambling on the sidewalk. "Oh makes sense."

For the first time since the conversation started Kirishima spoke. "Even if that was what you were worried about, you know we would have only acted that way because we care about you."

"I know that guys. It's just that I didn't want to lose you guys." Kuwabara took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I thought you wouldn't want to be around me when you found out."

So deep in their own talk none of them noticed when Sakamura had stoppped his pacing until he bopped Kuwabara on his head. "Just because I don't neccesarily approve of the lifestyle you have chosen doesn't mean I will stop being youir friend. It just means I will have to come to terms with it all."

"That's good. Honestly I wasn't even going to tell you today but Hiei made me. He said I had to tell or else."

"Or else, what?" Kirishima was the one to ask the obvious question.

I wouldn't get any for a month."

Kirishima and Okubo proceeded to turn beet red in the face and cough profusely. While Sakamura was on his knees grabbing his head yelling something about his ears. It was then Kuwabara realized that he was fortunate to know these guys and have them as his best friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: His Kind of Dessert

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Characters: Kazuma Kuwabara/Hiei Jenagashi

Prompt: Dinner

Word Count: 1,258 words

Rating: M

Summary: Kuwabara decides to have his dessert before dinner.

Author's note: I apologize for such a long wait since the last time I updated, but I promise I will try to update more often. I'm already working on two more one shots. I'm thinking about writing three of them together as like a little mini fic. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!

His Kind of Dessert

"Kuwabara sit down before I hit you with something." Hiei was currently sitting on the window seal watching his mate pace the floor and mutter to himself. "I still don't see what you are so worried about. They already know we're together."

"I know that, but they don't know we've been living together for the past year and mated for the last two months." Kuwabara quit pacing and sat down in one of the chairs surrounding their dining room table. After he placed his elbows on his knees, he placed his face in his hands and let out an aggravated sigh. "I just don't want the others to think we didn't trust them enough to tell them until now." Before he knew it, his elbows were knocked off his knees and a fire koorime was firmly planted in his lap.

Hiei grabbed his lover's face and forced him to look him in the eye. "Listen to me Kazuma. When our friends come over for dinner tonight we are going to explain to them the reason we waited in telling them about us. I'm certain they will understand and won't be pissed...much." Kuwabara knew what Hiei said was true, but he couldn't help to worry a little. The smaller male leaned forward and kissed away the crease in the redhead's forehead. He hummed softly when a pair of muscular arms made their way around his waist. "What do you think you're doing, Kuwa?"

"Having dessert before dinner." Kuwabara softly thrust against the cloth covered ass in his lap causing the smaller man to moan quite loudly. For being normally quiet, Hiei proved to be quite vocal when it came to things of a sexual nature. Hiei tilted his head back and his lover to full advantage of it.

The redhead leaned forward and began attacking the place where his lover's neck and shoulder joined knowing that was a sensitive spot. In seconds Hiei was gasping and grinding his erection into the abdomen of Kuwabara. The taller man would usually torture his mate even longer, but knew that their friends would be coming soon and they had to make this quick. He let a long low moan as Hiei grinded particularly hard against his throbbing erection. "Damn it Hiei, keep this up and we won't make it to the bedroom."

"Who said anything about a bedroom Kuwa? We still haven't broken in the new dining table." Hiei just smirked as he climbed off his lover's lap and proceeded to pull down his pants and boxers. What he did next Kuwabara knew he would never forget for the rest of his life. The smaller man turned his back to him and sucked on three of his fingers on his right hand. After getting them thoroughly wet, he bent over and reached a hand back to his puckered entrance. After a few moments of teasing himself, he slowly slid one finger in his ass. Moaning as he did so, he slowly moved his finger in and out, quickly picking up speed. It wasn't long before he added a second and then a third. He had just hit that bundle of nerves that always made him quiver in pleasure and scream out when he felt his fingers pulled away and replaced by a well lubed member. One thing Kuwabara made sure to have on him at all times was some lubricant. He never knew when his love might try to jump him. Hiei groaned loudly when Kuwabara took his time sliding in. "For fuck's sake, quit playing around and fuck me."

Kuwabara just smirked as he pulled out a little before he quickly thrusted back in, hitting his mate's prostate dead on. Hiei dug his nails into the table as his lover continued to pound his ass moaning loudly. The momentum from Kuwabara's thrust was inching their table across the floor. Somewhere in his pleasure fogged mind, Hiei was glad they hadn't set the table yet because all of Kuwabara's mother's china would be broke. Just as fast as the thought came it left as Kuwabara picked up his pace. Slamming into Hiei with wild abandon. The smaller couldn't help, but cry out as he was jerked up until his back was pressed against his lover's chest and a hand came around to start pumping his member in time with the thrusts. The redhead slid on hand under his shirt to pinch and pull on his nipples until they were both hard and swollen.

"Ku-Kuwa...so good...Kuwa." Hiei said his name like a chant as he got closer and closer to release. Knowing his mate was almost there he sped up his thrusts and leaned down to bite on the hickey he made earlier. That was the last thing needed to send him over the edge with a chopped up version of Kuwabara's name. His sperm shot out onto Kuwa's hand and some even got on the table. With Hiei's ass clenching around his member it wasn't long before he yelled out the other's name and filled him with his seed. After a few more thrusts he lowered them on their knees to the floor and slowly pulled out of the other. Using his clean hand, he turned Hiei's face to his and gently kissed his lips. "I love you, Hiei."

"I love you too Kazuma." As he leaned in for another kiss, their intimate moment was broke by a flash and a giggle. They turned their heads to see the dinner guests standing in the doorway. Yukina had a camera in one hand and had the other covering her nose. Koenma was passed out on the floor. Genkai, Shizuru, and Kurama were both standing there with smirks on their faces. Botan had a frown on her face and was placing money into Yusuke's open palm.

It took a total of thirty seconds for them to realize what was happening and quickly got up to put their clothes back on. Hiei was the first one to speak. "I want to know two things. One: how did you get in here? Two: Why is Botan giving Urameshi money?"

Yusuke was the one to speak up since he was the only one who knew the answer to both questions. "The answer to the first question is simple. I have a spare key that Kuwabara gave me in case of emergencies. Number two is because I bet Botan twenty bucks that something would happen before dinner and she said it wouldn't until after. So as you can see I won. "

Kuwabara was only half listening to Yusuke because he was to busy watching Yukina look at something on her digital camera. He watched as a blush appeared on her face and her nose started to bleed a little. His eyes widened when he realized what she must be looking at and he made a move to get the camera. Yusuke caught on and smirked as he snatched the camera out of her hand and ran down the hall yelling, "Youtube!"

Kuwabara's face paled as he ran behind his best friend to try and get the camera back. Before he could get him Yusuke dashed into his office and locked the door. "You're gonna be famous. An inspiration to seme's all over the world." He laughed maniacally as he uploaded the video to the net.

In the dining room Hiei was reminded of why dinnertime was his favorite time of the day. Whenever they all got together it was never boring. Oh how he loved family dinners.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: One's Heart is a Delicate Thing

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Characters: Kazuma Kuwabara/Hiei Jenagashi

Prompt: Trees

Word count: 1,490 words

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Hiei gets all that he hopes for at his teammate's wedding.

Author's Note: I have a horrible habit of starting the one-shots and taking my sweet time completing them. If it seems like I'm taking forever feel free to email me and put a fire under my butt to get them done. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

One's Heart is a Delicate Thing

She was the one who stood in-between me and what I wanted most. Is it possible to hate your own sister so much that you wish she would just spontaneously combust?

That was the feeling Hiei was having at the moment as he watched Yukina talk to Kuwabara. They were all at Genkai's celebrating Yusuke and Keiko's wedding. Honestly no one really thought this day would come. It was always thought that Keiko would get fed up with his attitude and his _other_ life. Anyway that's not why we're here today. Poor Hiei was fighting the urge to shove his sister down the temple steps for getting near what he considered belonged to him. He kept under tight wraps the feelings he's been having for the larger man. He never knew when it started except that lately he hated it for people to talk to him or even touch him in what he deemed an intimate way.

Hiei was brought away from his thoughts of murder by a tap on his shoulder. "You do realize that he only considers her a friend," said his other redheaded teammate.

"I don't know what you're talking about fox." In his head, the fire koorime was swearing up a storm at his feelings been exposed.

Kurama let out a small laugh at this. He knew it was time to be blunt with his friend. "It's so obvious how bad you want fuck him or is it you want him to fuck you?" If the redhead was anyone else he would have been rolling on the floor laughing at how fast Hiei's head whipped around into his direction. Being the collected person that he was he just let a smirk appear on his face.

Hiei knew if he tried to deny the fact, Kurama would tease him mercilessly until he either gave in or got pissed enough for it to slip out. If he told the truth the damn fox would continually push him to tell the other of his feelings which the brunette wasn't ready for just yet. So he decided it was just safer to not answer and turned his head in time to see Yukina lift up, wrap her arms around Kuwabara's neck, and kiss him on the cheek.

His heart seemed to stop in his chest as he watched a slight blush appear on the other's cheeks. Hiei knew if he didn't get out of there now he wouldn't be able to stop himself from harming his sister. So without a word he abruptly turned and took off into the woods. Completely ignoring the calls from his long-haired teammate to come back. It wasn't long before Hiei arrived at his tree deep in the woods surrounding Genkai's temple. Never one for showing strong emotions the fire demon took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Not wanting to remember how close he came to harming his only family, he closed his eyes to meditate trying to get his emotions back under lock and key.

In reality he was doing nothing more than pouting like child who had to share their favorite toy. And that was exactly how Kuwabara found half an hour later. He had actually found him with in five minutes of his disappearance, but decided to give him sometime alone. He knew Hiei was upset. Kuwabara would be too if it had been the other way around. His plan just didn't go as he intended it would. Hiei was supposed to stay long enough for him to see the taller man push Yukina away and tell her that he had feelings for someone else. Somewhere along the line he was supposed to declare he affections for the brunette in front of everyone. That went down the drain as soon as the fire demon ran off.

He picked up a rock and tossed it up a few times testing the weight. After looking up at Hiei he threw it at the koorime's head. He thought it was gonna connect until his target moved his head at the last second. Kuwabara didn't really know what kind of reaction he was going to get, but being pressed up against a tree with a katana at his throat was definitely not one of them.

"Sorry about the rock. I only did it to get your attention." Kuwabara swallowed causing his Adam's apple to brush against the blade.

Hiei just sheathed his Katana and turned to walk away. He didn't make it very far before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "What the hell do you think you're doing Kuwabara?"

Laying his head on top of the brunette's he took a deep breath. "I'm stopping you from walking away from me. Possibly away from the best thing that has and ever will happen to the both of us."

Hiei knew it would probably be best for him to extract his body from the safe haven of the taller man's arms while he still had the strength to do it. There was just one problem: his body liked where it was just fine. His mouth decided to go against him as well and blurt out the first thing that popped into his mind. "So you think that you can have both me and my sister at the same time?"

Even though the fire demon couldn't see him, Kuwabara's eyes widen before he busted out laughing. When his grip loosened, Hiei slipped from between the larger man's arms and turned on him. Looking like he was about to unleash his dragon of the darkness flame on the redhead. "What is that you find so amusing idiot?"

After taking a few seconds to calm down and catch his breath Kuwabara stood up and looked at Hiei with a goofy smile on his face. "It's just that you think I like Yukina."

"Well what am I supposed to think I just saw you kissing her."

"That was only to make you jealous, and hopefully come out about your feelings for me." At the look on the brunette's face Kuwabara could do nothing but laugh softly. "Surprised I see. Kurama told about a month ago of your feelings for me and before you get pissed at the fox, the only reason he told was because he knew I feel the same way about you."

'He feels the same way about me?,' the smaller man was thinking to himself. 'He's lying. He's doing this to get back at me for something I've done to him.'

Seeming to know where Hiei's thoughts were going, Kuwabara moved closer to him and lifted his chin. "Use your jagan and look into my mind. You will see that I am telling the truth ."

Wanting to be sure this wasn't some cruel joke, Hiei took the bandana from around his forehead and activated his jagan. Some of the thoughts he saw made his heart skip a beat and a little more difficult to breathe. 'He really does care for me. By the looks of it since the time of the first Dark Tournament.'

Hiei sealed the jagan starting to get too overwhelmed by the feelings that were washing over him. He closed his eyes to calm himself down and when he opened him he looked up into Kuwabara's eyes. What he saw in them made his breathing stall and his heart clench. Eyes full of love and adoration directed straight at him. Before he knew what he was doing he had rose up on his toes and kissed the redhead.

It would be an understatement to say the Kuwabara was shocked by the fire demon's actions. He was down right flabbergasted, but it was only a moment before he had pulled the other flush against his body and was kissing him back. After what seemed like forever they broke apart to fill their oxygen deprived lungs. Kuwabara had half a mind to start jumping up and down in glee, but thought better of it. He didn't want to ruin the moment by pissing Hiei off.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his hand being tugged slightly. He looked up to see Hiei getting ready to drag him back to the shrine. Before Kuwabara could even open his mouth to ask why the fire demon was in a hurry, the other started talking. "As much as I would like to stay out here with you and enjoy some time to ourselves, we need to get back before they come searching for us. For a human Keiko can be kind of intimidating when she is pissed."

Kuwabara could only laugh softly as he agreed because he has experienced the woman's wrath a time or two first hand. That's something he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. As they made their way back to the wedding festivities, both knew that today would be on of the happiest day of there lives.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Life's Regrets

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Characters: Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei Jenagashi

Prompt: 30- Death

Word Count: 205

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Hiei's point of new and thoughts concerning Kuwabara's death.

Author's note: At least I didn't wait as long as I usually do to post. If you're lucky I might just post another today or tomorrow. I know that it is short, but I haven't written in a while so I'm trying to get back into the habit. Happy reading.

_Life's Regrets_

Of all the idiotic things for him at have them he just had to do that. I always called him an idiot, but I never thought he would take it literally. Even though I am pissed at him for his decision I am even more pissed at myself for not noticing the signs. Like the fact that I hadn't heard him laugh in months and he hadn't picked a fight with Urameshi in weeks. Everyone is taking this and expressing their emotions differently. Botan, Yukina, and Keiko haven't stopped crying since it happened three days ago. Yusuke swears and argues with himself before breaking down crying. Kurama and Genkai would just sit quietly. Sometimes crying, sometimes glaring at nothing. I think Shizuru, besides me, is the one who took it the hardest. She has been locked in her bedroom ever since. I can smell the alcohol and the increased smoke from my spot on the living room window sill. I couldn't cry or at least I wouldn't let myself. When I noticed a slight flinch and lack of verbal assault, I should have told someone or at least talked to him about it. If I had, maybe, just maybe, Kazuma Kuwabara wouldn't have killed himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Curiosity Gave The Cat A Boner

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Characters: Yusuke Urameshi, mentioned(Kazuma Kuwabara/Hiei Jenagashi)

Prompt: 77-What

Word Count: 442

Rating: R

Summary: Yusuke finds something that calls to his curiosity.

Author's note: See I posted twice in one day. Hopefully I'll be able to post again before the week is out. Since my kids are back in school I should be able to get a lot more done. Happy Reading.

_Curiosity Gave The Cat A Boner_

I'm sure most, if not all, have heard the saying curiosity killed the cat. Well let's say Yusuke was the cat and his curiosity got the best of him. It was by accident that Yusuke Urameshi spotted the black box poking from under his best friend's bed. He was in Kuwabara's room looking for a CD he wanted to "borrow", when he kicked the box as he passing the foot of the bed. Digging around his brain, Yusuke wondered if he had ever saw the box before. The detective pulled the black box from under the bed and placed it on Kuwabara's desk, trying to decide if it would be a good idea to open it. If he had found it about three years before, Yusuke wouldn't have hesitated in opening it up and discovering what's inside. Yusuke could proudly say that his time with Genkai had instilled some patience in him and plus he now respected Kuwabara enough not to go through his belongings without a good reason. After looking at the box from all angles, he was still clueless as to what it held. Glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand, he knew that he only had about fifteen minutes to either appease his curiosity or forever wonder what was inside the mysterious black box. Coming to a decision, the brunette lifted the lid off slowly as if he were expecting a bomb to go off. At a glance the contents only seemed to consist of a few pictures, a piece of ribbon, and something blue hidden underneath. It was when Yusuke noticed what the photos consisted of that made him begin to think this wasn't such a good idea. The top one showed a blindfolded Hiei tied to a bed with a ribbon tied around his dripping erection. That's when the young man also realized the ribbon from the photo was the same as the one in the box. Before he could react something else in the picture caught his eye. It was a huge blue vibrator shove up the back entrance of the smaller demon. Even as Yusuke felt he should be grossed out by all of this he couldn't help, but feel a little blood trickle from his nose. The sound of a key being entered into a lock snaps him out of his thoughts. Quickly putting the photos and lid back, he returned the box to its spot before grabbing a random CD off the shelf just as Kuwabara was coming upstairs. He ran so fast past his best friend and out the door that he didn't see the knowing smile on the redhead's face.


	10. Chapter 10

_bTitle:/b On My Own_

_bFandom:/b YuYu Hakusho _

_bCharacters:/b Kazuma Kuwabara/Hiei Jaganshi_

_bPrompt:/b 94-Independence_

_bWord Count:/b 252_

_bRating:/b PG-13_

_bSummary:/b Kuwabara grows up and gets his own place. _

_bAuthor's Notes:/b I do not own anything that belongs to the YuYu Hakusho Universe and I do not make any money off of them. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my fics and I would like to apologize for the wait. I am also currently looking for a beta to help me with my fics to keep me moving along. Thanks again._

_There is nothing like having your own place was the thought currently going through one Kazuma Kuwabara's mind. He was currently standing in the middle of his new unfurnished apartment. It was just a one bedroom with a kitchenette/living area. The bathroom connected to the bedroom was moderately sized and included a shower, sink, and toilet. Kuwabara had decided on his own that it was about time for him to move out on his own and let his sister, Shizuru, have some peace and quiet. It was also getting kinda awkward with his lover popping up accosting him at random times and having to cover things up from Shizuru's boyfriend. So the redhead took extra missions and saved up for his new abode. He actually had enough to pay the rent up for a year just in case he had any long missions. As Kuwabara laid out his sleeping bag, since the furniture wouldn't be delivered until tomorrow, he began to think of a certain fire demon who had stolen his heart. He knew that he wouldn't technically be on his own since Hiei would come and go as he pleased. He stretched out on the sleeping bag and had nearly fell asleep when he felt a familiar weight settle on his chest. He just wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Kuwabara couldn't be even more happy that they were alone because when morning came they were going to bless every room in the apartment before the furniture came. _


	11. Chapter 11

bTitle:/b How I hate thoubFandom:/b YuYu Hakusho

bCharacters:/bYusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei Jaganshi

bPrompt:/b Yellow

bWord Count:/b 328

bRating:/b PG-13

bSummary:/b Kuwabara grows up and gets his own place.

bAuthor's Notes:/b I do not own anything that belongs to the YuYu Hakusho Universe and I do not make any money off of them. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my fics and I would like to apologize for the wait. I am also currently looking for a beta to help me with my fics to keep me moving along. Thanks again.

If there was one thing Yusuke hated more than school, it was the color yellow. He loathed the color to the point of cringing whenever he saw it or it was mentioned. Yes Yusuke knew some big words; hanging around Kurama for long periods of times would do that to you. Currently the spirit detective, Kurama, and Hiei were walking behind Kuwabara down a path that led to a village in the demon world. They were on their way to a mock tournament held by Jing and company.

The brunette could do nothing, but squint his eyes at the bright yellow outfit the taller redhead decided to wear. The shirt, pants, and even the headband he wore was the horrid color. The only thing not yellow was his shoes. It also didn't help that the sun seemed to be shining at it's brightest and the beams were bouncing right off. Yusuke wanted nothing more than for the clothes to burst into flames. He looked to his right to see he wasn't the only one effected. Kurama was busy shielding his eyes from the bright reflection. He looked past him to try and see if Hiei was bothered by it all. The only thing that gave the fire demon away was the slight tick above his left eyebrow. Any observer wouldn't know this. It took years of getting to know and observe the shorter man to learn about any of his ticks.

When Urameshi turned his head back towards the front of the path, he noticed Hiei was now in front of Kuwabara walking steadily walking along the path. He blinked and cloth confetti was falling to the ground and Kazuma was standing there in his boxers. Blinked again to see the taller red head realize what happened. Another blink to see him take off after the fire demon. Yusuke and Kurama both looked at each other and shook their heads before continuing along the path behind their friend.


	12. Chapter 12

#96 –Name

**Kazuma it is.**

Kuwabara hated being called by his first name because he was named after his paternal grandpa that had hated his mother. His sister was really the only one who called him by it since she knew he didn't like it and loved to torture him by doing so. Sometime it made him wish he didn't have an older sister. He always started a fight with Urameshi when he called him by his first name because he knew the little bastard did it on purpose.

At least that is how it was until that day during a completely rough battle between them and some rouge demons. They had destroyed all of them until their so called leader was left. It was then that something no one thought would happen took place. One moment the bastard was on the ground groveling for his life the next he had his sword buried in Kuwabara's chest. It seemed like time froze for a few seconds before all hell broke loose. The attacker jerked his weapon from the psychic's body causing blood to begin spraying from the wound causing the others to snap out of their shock.

Kurama caught him before his body could slam into the ground as Hiei and Yusuke made quick work of the demon. They were back to Kuwabara's side before all of the pieces made it to the ground. As Kurama worked quickly to heal him with the help of his plants, Hiei did completely uncharacteristic and got down on his knees to take one of the taller man's hands into his own. The fox demon just glanced at him, but continued to work on stopping the blood. If the spirit detective wasn't so worried about his friend he would have been checking the fire demon for a fever.

Through all of this Kuwabara was somewhat aware of what was happening. He knew someone was healing him and he pretty much knew it was no one other than Kurama. The psychic felt himself beginning to get more tired and fought hard to stay awake. He had almost lost the fight when he felt a small, strong hand grip his own causing warmth he had only felt after drinking a cup of hot cocoa on a particularly cold day. For a second he thought it was Yukina, but quickly realized the texture of the hand was all wrong. Where the ice demon's was smooth and cool, this one was warm and rough.

Kuwabara's assumptions were correct when a few minutes later he felt soft lips gently brush against his ear saying something that had his pulse racing and fighting against the darkness harder. Hiei had just whispered his first name along with a few idol threats about him getting better or else. Not being to fight it any longer, Kuwabara felt himself falling and reminded himself to talk to his team member when he woke up.

Author's Note: So so sorry for the long wait. I really do hope you enjoyed it and I promise that the next one will be better since I getting back into my boys. Please review and tell me what you think please.


End file.
